Rouge, rouge et encore rouge
by kurata-chan
Summary: Harry s'amuse à sourire... Quelle est la réaction de Drago?


A mes amies qui n'attendent que ça… :p

Drago ; Harry ; Hermione ; Blaise ; Neville ; Ron ; Ginny ; Rogue ; Pompom ; Professeur ; Pansy ; Goyle.

(Les pensées de Drago sont entre * ; et les pensées d'Harry sont entre °).

Chapitre 1 :

_Alors qu'Harry Potter allait se diriger vers le train pour Poudlard, il bouscula un jeune homme :_

-Potter ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe ! Même avec tes lunettes, t'y vois quedal ! D'ailleurs…

-La ferme Malfoy !

-Ouh ! J'ai peur. Partons vite !!!

_Sur ce, le jeune Drago Malfoy partit en riant, laissant Harry et son trouble sur le quai._

°Pff mon cœur s'est accéléré ! Il ne faut pas que je le croise encore une fois ou je lui saute dessus !°

_Il entendit un sifflement qui lui indiqua le départ du train._

_Harry se hâta de monter à bord et de chercher un compartiment étant donné que Ron et Hermione étaient respectivement préfet et préfet en chef. Il entra dans l'un des compartiments où il trouva déjà Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley ; il les salua et s'assit dans un coin en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour se reposer. Mais quelqu'un le tira de son début de sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil._

-Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Désolé vieux. C'est juste que je ne peux pas rester dans le compartiment à préfets.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Malfoy est lui aussi préfet en chef et je ne supporte pas sa « compagnie ».

-Bah reste ici mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me réveiller. Je suis crevé moi !!!

-Olala ! Se que tu es susceptible au réveil, je m'en souviendrais. T'étais pas comme…

-Ron ! La ferme !

-… Même Malfoy ne me parle pas comme ça ! T'as changé Harry.

-J'ai pas changé et arrête de parler de Malfoy.

-Nev', tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ? _demanda Ron en murmurant._

-Beh… Il a l'air en colère. Faudrait peut-être le laisser tranquille ?

-Ron retourne dans ton compartiment et dit à Hermione qu'Harry est bizarre. _Murmura Ginny._

-Je ne suis pas bizarre ! _Gronda Harry avant de sortir du compartiment_.

-Il est bizarre… Ron, va le dire à Hermione.

-Tu as raison, j'y vais.

Il est vrai que Harry avait changé, il le savait et ce depuis le début des vacances. De plus, pendant l'été, le brun avait fait son coming out et ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis. Il ne le ferait pas sachant qui l'attirait. Qui ne rirait pas au nez d'Harry en sachant que Drago Malfoy lui plaisait ? Lui son ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Même Drago rigolerait en l'apprenant, s'il l'apprenait…

-Alors Potter, comment ça va ?

-Plutôt bien et toi ?

-Mal, tes amis la belette et la sang-de-bourbe sont dans mon compartiment. Mais tu ne vas pas me plaindre pour ça…

-Si !

-Comment ça ?

-Euh non rien !! Oublie ! A plus tard Dra-Malfoy !

*Il est taré cet Harry mais vachement bien foutu.* _Remarqua Drago pour lui-même._

°Pff ! J'aurais du me taire moi !! Il va dire que je suis taré après. Mais bon, je ne peux rien y faire, il est trop mignon !° _Pensa_ _Harry_.

Bizarrement leurs pensées étaient réciproques, peut-être que Drago était attiré par Harry…

*Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Et surtout pourquoi il me plaindrait d'être avec ses amis ? Il s'est peut-être disputé avec eux… Au moins, si c'est le cas je serais tranquille pour lui parler. Comment ça se fait que je sois autant attiré par mon ennemi ?* _Et voilà, Drago était plongé dans de grandes réflexions et quand il en sortit enfin, il était devant le compartiment d'Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait ailleurs et n'écoutait pas forcément ce que lui disait Ron qui était revenu._

-…Non mais franchement, ils auraient pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Harry ! En parlant du loup, Malfoy est là…

-Bien sur… Puis pendant que tu y es dis-moi qu'il me regarde…

-Il te regarde !

-Hein quoi ? _Harry tourna la tête. Il vit Drago le regardé puis celui-ci partit en rougissant. Ce que ne manqua pas de voir Harry._

°Pourquoi il rougit ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me regarder mais de là à rougir, il est barge mais… ça lui va bien le rouge au joues…°

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien Ron.

-Il y a forcément une raison.

-Pas cette fois.

-Tu es de plus en plus bizarre cette année.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre, juste crevé. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir un peu.

-Très bien, je retourne avec 'Mione, elle au moins elle ne me renvoi pas chier.

Et le voilà repartit pour raconter à Hermione les faits et gestes d'Harry. Pendant le reste du trajet Harry s'endormit en pensant au pourquoi du comment Drago avait rougit. Il avait plusieurs hypothèses mais aucunes ne semblait lui convenir. Puis soudain, quelqu'un le réveilla doucement et il vit Ginny lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois dans la grande salle pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves et le repas, Harry ne cessa de regarder Drago du coin de l'œil. Il vit que celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux nouveaux ni au repas mais plus à lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry regarda Drago et lui sourit au bout de 20 minutes d'observation. Drago qui était appuyé sur sa main glissa.

*Raaaah. Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder, il est trop beau ! Puis son sourire… Je craque complètement ! D'ailleurs pourquoi lui ?* _Alors que Drago était en plain triturage de cerveau, il prit une légère teinte rouge que Harry admira pensivement mais…_

-Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il à Malfoy ? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu le regarde !

°Ah bon, tant que ça ?°

-Je pensais juste à la prochaine vannerie que je lui lancerais.

-Ouaich trop ! Je fais y penché auchi ! _répondit Ron la bouche pleine._

-C'est ça ! Puis maintenant, je vous laisse, je vais dormir.

_Il quitta la table sans avoir mangé et sous les regards soit désapprobateur (Hermione), fanatique (plusieurs filles) et sous un regard de couleur gris qui lui fit se sentir être quelqu'un d'autre que le « Survivant »._

_Une fois dans sa chambre, il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs et la scruta, il trouva un point qui se dirigea vers une chambre de préfet et qui se mit à tourner en rond, se qui fit rire Harry. Quand ses camarades de chambre fussent tous endormis, Harry reprit sa carte et sortit avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir et n'attendit pas plus de 2 minutes avant de voir la personne qu'il voulait. Il sortit de sous sa cape une fois qu'elle lui soit passé devant._

-Malfoy.

-Ah ! Potter ! Ne fait plus jamais ça. D'ailleurs comment t'as fais ? Tu n'étais pas là il y a 2 secondes.

-Je sais. Toi, tu sauras, un jour. Je voulais savoir un truc…

-Rien que pour être là, je pourrais t'enlever des points, tu le sais aussi ?

-Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Qui te le dit ?

-Je le sais, ça aussi, car rien que le fait de me voir sourire te fais rougir. _Répondit Harry, en souriant._

-Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Rétorqua Drago en rougissant._

Harry se mit à rire sous la réponse contradictoire avec la couleur des joues de Drago.

-Bon Potter ! Tu voulais quoi ?

-Euh… Et bien… Pourquoi tu rougis quand je souris ?

-… C'est parce que… jtetrouvpamal !

-Quoi ? Tu peux parler moins vite s'il te plait.

-Retourne dans ton dortoir !!

-Si tu veux mais tant que je ne saurais pas, je te demanderais et même en public.

-Har-Potter ! Si tu demande en public je te tue !

-Alala ! A demain en cours. Bonne nuit.

-Potter !

-Oui oui, je sais, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là ! Je m'en vais.

-Potter !

-Je suis parti.

-Harry !

-… Tu as dit quoi là ? _demanda Harry en se retournant._

-J'ai dis « Harry ». Pourquoi ? Ça te gène que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Euh non, mais c'est drôle de l'entendre sortir de ta bouche.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Tu voulais quoi ?

-… Juste un truc.

_Il s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et sans prévenir, l'embrassa. Puis il partit dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter d'autre. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mi-surpris, mi-content. Il partit doucement vers sa chambre mais ne dormit pas de la nuit._

_Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, il n'osa pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards de peur de croiser le regard d'un certain blond. Hermione qui était assise en face de lui, lui demanda :_

-Pourquoi tu ne mange pas ?

-Pas faim.

-Mange ! _Elle lui tendit un toast._

-Pas faim j'ai dis.

-Et moi je te dis de manger alors mange !

-Mais merde à la fin, je n'ai pas faim alors laisse-moi tranquille. _Hurla Harry en se levant._

Il sortit de la salle sans un regard à personne et plus énervé que jamais. Drago qui avait vu la scène, il regardait Harry, sortit à son tour et partit à la suite du brun.

-Potter !

-Oui… Ah, Malfoy.

-C'est bien moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est rare de ne pas te voir manger.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Ah.

-Donc, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, je n'avais pas faim.

-Dis plutôt que c'est à cause d'hier.

-… Désolé, j'ai cours, je dois y aller.

-Harry ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

-Oh que si ! Bye bye.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de sortilèges, Drago alla vers les serres. Ils se retrouvèrent en cours de potions une heure plus tard, avec Rogue.

-Potter !

-Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu n'as rien dit ?

-Pas encore, ce doit être plus drôle devant les Serpentards.

-Potter ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Sans y faire attention, ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient assis à côté sous les regards interrogateurs de toute la salle de classe.

-J'espère que Mr Potter ne fera pas chuter les notes de Mr Malfoy.

-Bien sur que non monsieur. _Répondit-il à Rogue_. Ça me motive d'être là. _Continua t-il plus bas._

-Potter, tais toi !

-Eh ! J'ai rien dit Malfoy.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux.

Rogue n'aimait pas que son meilleur élève aille avec le pire qu'il n'est jamais eu, mais bon…

-Malfoy…

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Je ne rougis pas !

-Là si ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est parce que t'es là…

Alors qu'ils chuchotés, Harry hurla :

-Hein ?

-15 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Idiot. Parle moins fort.

-La faute à qui ? Passons. Ça veut dire quoi « parce que t'es là » ?

-Rien en particulier. Maintenant, aide-moi !

-Ok monsieur Malfoy.

-Tss, idiot.

-Merci du compliment.

-Pff.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien c'est juste que t'es un idiot.

-Bon Mr Malfoy, concentrez vous sur votre potion et vous Mr Potter arrêtez de lui parler.

Harry se pencha sur son chaudron et en profita pour sourire à Drago qui ne releva plus la tête de l'heure. Mais à la fin du cours :

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Et bien, tu sauras peut-être à la fin de la semaine. A plus Potter.

-Malfoy ! Pourquoi la fin de la semaine ?

-Tu verras. Bye.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione rejoignit Harry.

-Depuis quand vous vous dites « Bye » ?

-Depuis hier.

-Hier ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien c'est juste que voilà. Aller, viens on a métamorphose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours mais Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione réfléchissait et qu'elle allait vite comprendre, malheureusement pour lui.

Chapitre 3 :

Après une matinée bien remplie, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger ; Ron y était déjà, Hermione demanda :

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

-Es-tu attiré par Malfoy ?

Harry s'arrêta net.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Euh… Et bien…

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

-Là tu te trompe.

-Et que me caches-tu ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

-J'espère. Mais bon, réponds, es-tu attiré par Malfoy ?

-C'est pas tes affaires !

-Si, tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Non ! C'est ma vie privée. Que je sois ou non attiré par Malfoy ne te regarde pas.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te poser une autre question. Es-tu gay ?

-…

-Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Répond !

-Oui je le suis et alors ?

-Beh rien mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Pas envie. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, allons manger.

-De toute manière tu ne vas rien manger. A quoi ça te sers d'y aller ?

-C'est pas tes affaires !

-Ok, ok, allons-y.

Maintenant qu'Hermione savait qu'il était gay et qu'elle se doutait fortement que Drago l'attiré, Harry était dans de beaux draps.

°Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'ai une amie aussi intelligente ? Oui je suis gay et oui je suis attiré par Drago mais pourquoi elle devine toujours tout ?°

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et en allant s'asseoir, Harry jeta un léger coup d'œil vers les Serpentards pour voir un certain blond au regard gris. Celui-ci le regardait allé à sa place avec une teinte rosée aux joues, se qui fit sourire Harry. Mais Drago baissa la tête et contempla son assiette.

-Dray, pourquoi tu n'emmerdes pas les Gryffondors cette année ? Du moins tu n'as pas encore commencé.

-Pas envie, c'est tout.

-C'est bizarre ça, généralement tu le fais instinctivement.

-Olala. Bravo Goyle, tu as placé deux mots de cinq syllabes dans la même phrase. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-…

-Dragonichou…

-Pansy !

-Tu viens, on a cours.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Il regarda une dernière fois la table d'Harry, qui souriait, avant de sortir.

*Mais c'est qu'il me provoque ! Il ne fait que sourire, comment je peux ne pas rougir ? Raaah ! Il m'énerve ! C'est bien Potter, tout craché ça ! Alors pourquoi il me plait ?*

-Dray !

-…

-DRAY !

-Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ?

-Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle.

-Ah bon ? Désolé Blaise, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai remarqué. Donc, je te demandé si tu avais commencé les devoirs de botanique.

-On les a eu ce matin, je les ferais ce soir.

-Ok. Tu m'aideras ?

-Je verrais.

-Merci vieux.

-Harry!

-…

-HARRY!

-Hein? Oui ? Quoi ?

-Je te parle, tu pourrais m'écouter au moins.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais Hermione ?

-Rien d'important mais répond à cette question _; elle regarda autour d'eux ;_ Es-tu attiré par Malfoy ?

-Pourquoi tu me pose encore cette question ?

-Parce que je veux savoir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ma vie privée.

-Je sais mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Et bien… Tu agis bizarrement, tu lui parle, le salue et tout et tout comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis des siècles.

-Non, juste 7 ans et cette année, ça change.

-Mais Harry…

-Quoi ?

-Si elle est différente, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et vu que tu es gay… Puis vu que tu fais tout un tralala avec lui…

-Tu en conclu qu'il me plait.

-Oui.

-…

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Non.

-Harry…

-Bon, ok. Tu as raison depuis le début mais ce n'est pas une raison d'en faire une montagne.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Ver mi-juillet, je l'ai croisé et puis…

-C'est tout, comme ça ?

-Non, après j'ai eu de plus en plus envie de le voir, ce qui c'est produit, par hasard, puis voilà la rentrée est arrivée, et… il m'a embrassé…

-Comment ?

-Oui, il m'a embrassé, hier. Hermione, je crois que je l'aime…

C'est alors qu'Harry disait cette phrase qu'un jeune blond arriva…

Chapitre 4 :

*Il parle de moi là ? Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi je l'ai juste embrassé pour mon plaisir, je ne savais pas que lui aussi… Je suis sensé faire quoi maintenant ? Je dois lui dire ou pas que je sais ? Raaah avec lui je ne sais jamais se que je dois faire ou pas ! Il m'énerve !*

-Drago ?

-Oui Pansy ?

-On y va ou pas ?

-Oui Pansy, on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilèges mais Drago ne faisait que pensé à se qu'avait dit Harry.

*« Je crois que je l'aime. » Il parlait de moi ? Ou d'un autre ? C'est vrai qu'avant il parlait d'hier et de quelqu'un qui l'a embrassé mais ça peut-être quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Putain mais il parlait de qui ?*

-Mr Malfoy, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir.

-Euh oui, excusez moi monsieur. Au revoir.

Drago n'avait même pas vu les deux heures passées. Maintenant il n'avait plus cours. Il décida d'aller dans le parc et de traîner en réfléchissant jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

-Malfoy !

-Potter ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Ah bon, désolé. Je voulais juste te voir. _Expliqua Harry en souriant._

-Me voir ?_ Demanda Drago en rougissant._

-Ben oui. Ça t'arrive jamais de vouloir voir quelqu'un subitement ?

-Si, souvent mais en ce moment, j'essaye d'en évité une, pour réfléchir à se qu'elle à dit.

-C'est qui cette personne ?

-…

-Malfoy ? C'est qui ?

-Personne ! Sinon, à part me voir, tu veux quoi ?

-Savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de fin de semaine.

-Tu sauras. Mais pas maintenant, à la fin de la semaine.

-Pourquoi la fin de semaine ?

-Pour que je sois sur et certain que je dois tout te dire.

-C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ?

-Mais rien Potter. Puis tu verras bien dans quelques jours.

-C'est qui la personne que tu veux éviter ?

-Personne Potter.

-Malfoy, aller, dit moi qui.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Parce que je veux savoir.

-…

-Malfoy ! C'est qui ?

-C'est… Toi !

-Moi ?... Pourquoi ?

-… A plus.

-Malfoy !... Drago !

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Mais Pourquoi ?

Alors que Drago s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Harry, lui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

°Mais pourquoi tu veux m'éviter ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Drago… Pourquoi moi ? Alors que…°

-Drago ! Je t'aime ! _cria Harry en direction du blond._

Celui-ci s'arrêta mais repartit presque aussitôt vers les cachots en pleurant.

*Je ne le crois pas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il à dit ça. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il aime… C'est impossible.*

-Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi ? _Se lamenta Harry agenouillé dans l'herbe sous la pluie._

-Harry ! _Hermione venait d'arriver et s'approcha._

-… pourquoi ?

-Harry !

-… pourquoi ?

-Harry, vient, on rentre tu vas être malade.

Elle le prit par le bras pour le lever mais sans succès.

-Harry, vient !

-…

-Bon, attend deux secondes.

Elle repartit au château et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec Ron.

-Aide-moi, il faut le rentrer, il pleut trop.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-… pourquoi ?

Ron et Hermione le prirent chacun par un bras et le ramenèrent au château. Harry avait les yeux livides et Hermione remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup maigrit.

-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Ok.

-… pourquoi ?

-Il est devenu barge ou quoi ?

-Non, je ne pense pas…

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Et bien, que lui arrive t'il à notre Sauveur ?

-Il ne mange rien et je pense qu'il est un peu trop resté sous la pluie.

-Alala. Très bien, posé le là, sur le lit du fond. Je vais le faire dormir.

Elle donna une mixture bleue à Harry qu'il recracha aussitôt qu'elle fut dans sa bouche.

-Mr Potter faites un effort s'il vous plait, buvez !

Elle retenta l'expérience mais sans plus de succès.

-Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais rien depuis qu'il est ici. C'est grave ?

-S'il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne pourra rien avaler sauf par la force, son estomac rejettera presque tout. Savez-vous qui pourrait le forcer ?

-J'ai une idée mais ce n'est pas sure.

-Allez chercher cette personne Mlle Granger, s'il vous plait.

-J'y vais. Ron, reste ici !

Hermione partit vers les cachots et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa.

-Malfoy, ouvre, c'est urgent !

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

-Harry va mal. Et… Je sais que tu es le seul qui peut l'aider.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'écoutera personne, ni Ron, ni moi ni aucun professeur, tu es le seul !

-Ah bon ? Et Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais. Il te l'a dit tout à l'heure dans le parc. J'ai entendu.

-Non ! Retourne le voir, moi je ne peux rien faire. A plus Granger.

-Malfoy ! S'il te plaît. Fait ça pour… pour lui. Il est malade, il ne mange rien, il dort à peine et toi, il t'aime !

-Non ! Tu me gonfle. Laisse-moi !

Et il referma la porte. Il s'assit dos à elle et pleura.

*C'est ma faute. Je ne peux rien faire…*

Hermione retourna au près d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas avalé une goutte de la mixture.

-Alors ?

-Mme, la personne ne viendra pas pour le moment mais peut-être cette nuit. Laissa la entré et ne dites rien, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien mais qui est-ce ?

-Vous verrez. Désolée, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment.

-Bon. Merci, maintenant, laissons le au calme, veuillez partir.

L'après-midi passa sinistrement et la nouvelle annonçant Harry malade fut vite le tour de l'école. Au dîner, tout le monde parlait de ça.

-Ils m'énervent ! Ils ne peuvent pas parler d'autre chose ?

-Je ne pense pas 'Mione.

Elle se leva :

-Harry Potter à attraper la grippe, il ne va ni mourir ni quoi que ce soit d'autre alors parlé d'autre chose maintenant !

Elle se rassit :

-Il fallait que je le dise ! Ils m'énervent trop !

Pendant ce temps, à la table des vert et argent il manquait un blond.

*Potter… Tu ne le pensais pas ! Tu as juste dis ça pour que je revienne ! Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible ! Je ne te crois pas ! Non, non, non et non !*

Sans faire attention ses pas l'avaient mené devant l'infirmerie.

*Je rentre ou pas ?*

… _Et il entra…_

Chapitre 5 :

-Mr Malfoy ? Je peux vous aidez ?

-Euh… Je viens voir Harry Potter.

-Ah… Allez-y, il est au fond.

-Merci.

Drago s'approcha du lit du brun tout doucement.

-Potter ? Tu dors ?

-Mm ? Malfoy ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. Ça va ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens te voir, j'avais subitement envie…

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

-Non, c'est vrai, j'avais envie.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai Potter.

-Ah ! Et qu'est ce que tu veux à part me voir ?

-Et bien…

Drago regarda autour de lui et vit la mixture bleue.

-Je veux que tu avale ça ! _Il tendit le verre._

-J'arrive pas, je l'ai déjà recraché trois fois ce truc.

-Tu veux… Que je t'aide… À l'avaler ?

-Hein ?

-Chut ! T'es toujours aussi discret !

-Désolé…

-Bon, ne bouge pas et surtout ne t'écarte pas même si ça surprend ok ?

-Je vais essayer…

Drago prit le verre, en prit dans sa bouche ; fit une grimace au passage ; et se pencha sur Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non Drago, fait pas ça… non. Ne m'approche pas…

Trop tard. Drago était déjà en train de l'embrasser et sous la pression, Harry du ouvrir les lèvres ce qui fit passer la mixture. Harry essaya de l'avaler mais il eu quelques difficultés alors Drago le força encore un peu et il l'avala complètement.

-Voilà, tu l'as avalé et maintenant tu le garde dans ton estomac. Ok ?

-Mm. Je vais essayer. Mais c'est juste pour ça que tu es venu ?

-Oui et non…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je m'excuse pour cette après midi.

-…

-Puis, c'est vrai ce que tu as dis quand je suis parti ?

-…

-…Harry ! C'est vrai ou pas ?

-Beh tu penses que je l'aurais dit si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? _Demanda Harry en rougissant._

-Je ne sais pas, tu es compliqué, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses…

-Et bien c'est la vérité, … Je t'aime, mais bon ; _il détourna la tête_ ; ce n'est pas réciproque…

-Tu penses vraiment que je serais là si c'était le cas. Et tu penses que je t'aurais embrassé ?

-Beh… Je ne sais pas... Non, tu serais dans ta chambre à faire tes devoirs…

-Ouais donc tu as ta réponse et moi la mienne… Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester mais je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

Il se pencha et embrassa encore une fois Harry puis il partit en rougissant.

°Merci mon dieu, c'est réciproque. Du moins apparemment. Raaah ! Je l'aime !°

*Bon, il m'aime et je l'aime mais est-ce qu'il me dira oui ? En attendant, il faut qu'il aille mieux, après on verra !*

_Harry et Drago passèrent, chacun de son côté, une très bonne nuit._

_Les jours passèrent, Harry allé de mieux en mieux au grand plaisir de Drago qui venait le voir tous les jours. Puis arriva enfin le jour de la sortie de l'infirmerie…_

-Alors, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui et grâce à toi ?

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu étais là tous les jours et que ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses mais…

-Mais ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le comprendre comme une simple passade où tu te sers de moi comme jouet, ou une vraie relation.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot mon pauvre Harry ! _Il lui enserra la taille_, Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Oui…

-Alors écoute moi bien, je t'aime et ce pour longtemps. Tu ne seras jamais un jouet pour moi, jamais tu entends ? Et ce ne sera jamais non plus une simple passade ok ?

-Oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que Drago soit poussé contre un mur et ne se reçoive une droite en pleine figure.

-Mais… Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête, laisse le tranquille, il n'a rien fait de mal !!

-Si, il ose te toucher !!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est un enfoiré !

Ron continuait de frapper Drago qui n'arrivait pas à trouvé de faille, il était assit contre le sol dos au mur.

-Arrête ! Ron ! Laisse-le ! Non, mais arrête… _Harry pleurait maintenant_.

-Pourquoi tu le défends, c'est un enfoiré !

-Non, c'est l'homme que j'aime !!

_Ron __stoppa__ net. __Harry se jeta sur Drago et lui leva la tête, il saignait à l'arcade et à la lèvre et avait aussi un énorme hématome sur la joue droite._

-Tu… Tu l'aime ?

-Oui ! Et il m'aime aussi !

Harry souleva Drago et l'emmena à l'infirmerie qui était à deux pas. L'infirmière les regarda bizarrement et ajouta :

-Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Que vous est-il arrivé Mr Malfoy ?

-On l'a frappé.

-Ah ! Allongé le là.

Harry posa Drago sur le lit indiqué et regarda Pompon le soigné.

-Mr Malfoy, buvez ceci.

Elle tendit une mixture orange.

-Berk, c'est horrible !

-Oui mais avec ça vous pouvez partir dès maintenant.

-Merci madame.

Ron était toujours dehors et quand Harry passa avec Drago, il ne lui lança aucun regard.

-Je t'emmène dans ta chambre ok ?

-Oui, mon cœur. Tu pense que tous tes amis vont me frapper comme Weasley quand ils nous verront ensemble ?

-Je n'espère pas, du moins, pas avant deux semaines.

-Pourquoi deux ?

-Que j'aille mieux, vraiment mieux. Puis, il ne te reste qu'une soirée pour me dire ce quelque chose…

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais on ne se l'est pas dit directement.

-Olala, c'est compliqué !

Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui les regardèrent de travers, on va dire que Harry était à l'infirmerie toute la semaine et là il tenait Drago par la main et en plus celui-ci commencé à avoir la joue violette et avait un pansement à l'arcade. Puis généralement ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre et ne se soutenaient en aucun cas. La semaine avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Chapitre 6 :

Drago entra dans sa chambre suivit d'Harry et alors que le blond s'allongeait sur son lit, le brun qui ne savait que faire s'appuya contre la porte.

-Pourquoi tu reste loin ?

-…

-Tu as peur ?

-…

Drago s'approcha pendant qu'Harry reculait le plus possible.

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur…

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Harry, parle-moi, s'il te plait. Là c'est toi qui me fais peur.

Drago s'était arrêté à trois pas d'Harry en le voyant s'appuyer de plus en plus à la porte. Harry avait les joues rouges et ses yeux étaient humides.

-Harry… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais vraiment peur là.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Harry sortit de la chambre en courant. Il trébuchait quelques fois par manque de force mais il réussit quand même à atteindre le tableau de la grosse dame, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Tous les Gryffondor présents le regardèrent.

-Harry !!!

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

-Tu vas mieux !! C'est super ! Je suis désolé par contre, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup passée…

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Je suis désolé tout le monde mais je suis fatigué, je vous laisse.

Harry avait la tête baisser mais Hermione eu le temps de voir ses yeux en se séparant de lui, ils étaient livides mais des larmes étaient à leur portes et elles étaient prêtes à tombées.

-Bon Harry, on se voit au dîner, je viendrais te cherché, ok ?

-Oui 'Mione, oui.

_Et il partit se couché pour le reste de la journée._

_Ron ne passa qu'une fois mais ne lui dit rien, Harry se doutait que ce qu'il lui avait appris subitement ne lui avait pas plu. Hermione entra dans le dortoir peu avant le dîner._

-Harry, c'est l'heure de dîner, tu viens ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui, une fois sortis de l'infirmerie, Drago me raccompagnait et Ron l'a frappé. Puis après être retourné à l'infirmerie pour le soigné, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre et là, j'ai eu un blocage, on a était ensemble toute la semaine, il passait tous ses moments de libres avec moi et la seule chose que je fais c'est m'enfuir. Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime.

-Harry, tu stresse trop, il t'aime alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiète autant ? Qu'il te laisse tomber ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne sais pas comment réagir maintenant qu'il peut me sauter dessus n'importe quand, je vais mieux, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait rétablit, je n'ai pas assez de forces, il peut me faire n'importe quoi…

-Il ne le fera pas, il t'aime trop pour te blesser.

-Peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sur à 100%.

-Va le voir, et surtout dis lui toutes tes craintes, il comprendra, j'en suis sure ! Maintenant viens manger, beaucoup de gens veulent te voir sur pieds dans Poudlard.

-Je viens.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle et quand Harry entra avec elle, tout le monde l'applaudit, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il était très gêné, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit des cheveux blond baissés, il se doutait bien que Drago ne le regarderait pas. Alors il prit sa décision, il se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent, s'arrêta derrière Drago, lui tapota l'épaule.

-Oui ?

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, tout le monde regardait la scène entre le blond et le brun.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à dire ?

-Tout à l'heure oui mais maintenant j'en ai plein et si tu veux, je dis la plus importante devant toute l'école, ici, maintenant.

Drago le regarda, un léger air de défit dans les yeux.

-Je vais t'écouter, je réponds à ton défit, pousse toi un peu.

Harry grimpa sur le banc où était assit Drago.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, 17 ans, orphelin, Survivant et tout le tralala, je suis gay ! Et la personne que j'aime n'est autre que la personne que j'ai le plus détesté dans cette école depuis mon entrée ici, je nomme Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy. Maintenant, mon cher Drago, tu va lever ton cul de ce banc et venir m'écouté plus loin.

Alors que des murmures commençaient à se formé dans la salle, Harry entraîna Drago dans un coin en le tirant.

-Maintenant, tu m'écoute et tu ne dis rien jusqu'à que j'ai fini. Ok ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tout à l'heure, je suis parti car je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi, tu m'as dit m'aimé, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une passade et que je ne serais pas un jouet mais qui me dit que tout ça est vrai ? Moi je t'aime vraiment et je ne me sens pas encore la force de te repoussé si tu me saute dessus, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Quand Ron t'as frappé, je n'ai pu l'arrêté qu'en disant la vérité et depuis il ne me parle plus, je voulais lui annoncé différemment, pas le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, cherchant ses mots, il était rouge de honte. Drago lui avait toujours la tête baissée depuis le début.

-Je t'aime, tu m'as fais souffrir en partant l'autre jour mais quand tu es venu à l'infirmerie et que tu m'as une seconde fois embrassé, même si c'était pour la potion, j'étais heureux, tu étais là, pour moi et personne d'autre. Je me sentais revivre même si ce n'était que pour un baiser, c'était super. Mais voilà mes anciennes peurs sont revenues quand on était dans ta chambre, j'ai si souvent rêvé de ce moment, mais là, c'était un cauchemar que je voyais, tu me faisais l'amour mais juste après tu me frappais et me jetais dehors en disant juste que j'étais un jouet. C'est la seule chose que j'ai vu en entrant dans ta chambre… Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, pour ça, pour tout. Désolé…

Et sur ce dernier mot Harry retourna dans la grande salle sans attendre une réponse ou une parole de Drago qui s'était mis à pleuré en silence. Il entra dans la salle sans un regard à personne et s'assit avant de picoré les petits pois qu'il venait de se servir. Drago n'entra pas alors tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Blaise s'approcha d'Harry.

-Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à toi et Drago mais si jamais tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je te tue.

-Jamais, je ne lui ferais de mal, je lui ai juste dit la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-La vérité sur tout. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais dormir.

-Potter ! Où est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

-Juste devant la statue, en face du tableau de la sirène au rez-de-chaussée vers la droite.

-Ok. A plus Potter.

Sur ce Blaise partit sur la droite et Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Chapitre 7 :

-Dray, t'es là ?

Blaise entendit un reniflement.

-C'est toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'aime. Voilà ce qui m'arrive.

-Mais ce n'est pas sensé être heureux l'amour ?

-Si mais là, Harry m'a dit quelque chose dont il aura peur dès qu'il me verra…

-Et ? Tu ne peux pas y remédier ?

-Pour le moment, je ne pense pas.

-Va le voir. Si tu l'aime, c'est la meilleure solution, rien qu'avec un regard il à vu que tu le défiais alors que moi, dans tes yeux je n'ai vu que de l'intrigue. Et encore. Il sait ce que tu pense et ce que tu ressens, va le voir.

-Oui, un jour peut-être… mais là, non. Je ne me sens pas le courage.

-Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, tu en aime juste un, tu n'as pas son courage mais tu peux être toi, le toi qui se cache pour pleuré, qui ne dit pas ses sentiments et qui porte un masque. Harry à su cassé toutes ses choses, il vaut la peine que tu l'aime de tout ton cœur. Va le voir.

-Et je lui dis quoi ?

-Que tu l'aime plus que tout, tout simplement.

Drago sortit du noir et sourit faiblement à son ami. Il se dirigea ver le tableau de la grosse dame et attendit qu'un élève passe. Une fois qu'il réussit à entré, les Gryffondor le regardèrent méchamment mais il les ignora et demanda juste :

-Où est la chambre d'Harry ?

-C'est marqué sur les portes, escalier de gauche. _Lui répondit Hermione._

-Merci.

Il monta et s'arrêta au niveau de la 7ème porte, il ne savait pas s'il devait frapper ou tout simplement entré. Il opta pour la 1ère solution.

-C'est qui ?

-Harry ? C'est Drago. Je peux entrer.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Juste te parlé, c'est mon tour…

-…

-Harry ?

-Entre.

Drago ne se fit pas prié. Une fois rentré, Harry lança un sort d'insonorisation et verrouilla la porte.

-Ce n'est pas pour que tu sois bloqué.

-Je me doute.

-Alors, je t'écoute.

-Ça risque d'être très court par rapport à toi…

-Et alors, ce n'est pas important du moment que je t'écoute.

-Vrai. Bon alors, comment dire ? _Il se rappela les paroles de Blaise._ Harry je t'aime vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur, tu es le seul à savoir qui je suis vraiment et tu es le seul que j'aimerais toujours, toute ma vie restante et j'espère que tu me pardonneras toutes mes erreurs. _Drago avait dit ses paroles en ayant le rouge aux joues mais n'avait pas baissé la tête._

-C'est tout ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était court…

-Ok.

-…

-…

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Harry s'approcha et embrassa Drago.

-Je …Je croyais que tu avais peur de moi ?!

-Oui, j'ai peur de toi, mais pour toi, je surmonterais cette peur.

-Je peux t'aider si tu le désire.

-Avec joie.

_Puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils décidèrent que pour le moment, Harry n'irait pas dans la chambre de Drago._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Ron reparlait à Harry mais n'osait pas avec Drago, il ne lui lançait que des regards méfiants. Hermione, elle, était toute contente pour son meilleur ami. Puis au bout de quelques semaines, ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand Harry enlaça Drago et lui dit :_

-Tu sais quoi Drago ?

-Non.

-Je me sens prêt.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, sur et certain. Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et pour une fois ils n'allèrent pas vers la chambre d'Harry, ce qui étonna Hermione.

-Vous allez où à cette heure ?

-Ah ! Ah ! On va tenter une expérience. _Souffla Harry en tirant Drago par le bras._ A demain.

Harry tirait toujours Drago mais ralentit et se raidit en bas des escaliers du grand hall.

-'Ry, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, il aurait pu se produire ailleurs que dans ma chambre. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt à 100% et que tu as peur, dis le moi, je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es là.

-Je suis là.

Drago avait soufflé cette phrase dans le cou d'Harry et l'enlaça, il le poussa doucement en lui chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Drago, Harry tremblait.

-'Ry, tout va bien, je ne te frapperais pas, ni te jetterais, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal comme ça. Est confiance, je suis là…

-Je sais Dray mais j'ai les images devant les yeux, c'est horrible.

-Pense aux autres nuits que nous avons passées ensemble. Elles étaient horribles ?

-Bien sur que non, elles étaient magnifiques.

-Alors celle là sera encore mieux !

-Très bien, allons-y.

Drago lança le mot de passe au tableau et laissa le temps à Harry de décidé. Il fit un pas puis entraîna Drago jusqu'à l'intérieur. Le tableau se ferma.

-Tu sais Dray, je cois que je vais passer la meilleure des nuits depuis que l'on est ensemble.

-Et j'espère pouvoir satisfaire ton envie.

Drago poussa Harry jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea, il commença par l'embrassé tout en lui enlevant sa chemise, Harry lui, répondait fortement aux baisers et avait ses mains qui se baladaient entre le dos et la nuque de Drago, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt et l'enleva. Drago, avait commencé à embrasser toutes les parcelles du corps à moitié nu d'Harry. Une fois qui fut arrivé aux abords du pantalon, il défit lentement les boutons mais Harry le pressa :

-Dray, je n'en peux plus… prend moi, vite !

-'Ry !

Drago remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de sa Némésis qui donna un coup de rein et se retrouva sur le blond. Il l'embrassa encore avant de passer ses mains dans son jeans pour caresser son érection déjà bien réveillée. Drago gémit de plus belle.

-'Ry !

Harry enleva le jeans et le boxer de Drago tout en l'embrassant. Drago avait lui un petit retard alors il décida de reprendre le dessus il retourna Harry et lui enleva également le reste de ses affaires. Il descendit sur son érection et commença à faire de lents va et vient avec sa bouche, tout en caressant son intimité… Et une fois qu'Harry gémissait assez au goût de Drago, celui-ci l'empala doucement sur son érection. Il entama des va et vient de plus en plus rapides. Harry était aux anges, il attira Drago à lui et…

-Drago… Je n'ai plus peur… Du tout… Merci.

Il ne se passa que très peu de temps avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se lâchent dans un long râle de plaisir. Et au bout quelques minutes ils s'endormaient enlacés l'un à l'autre. Mais quand le lendemain matin arriva…

°C'est le matin… Que va t-il se passer ? Va t-il tenir ses promesses ou … ? °

-Harry… C'est toi ?

-…Oui.

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Magnifiquement bien dans tes bras.

-Pff, t'es qu'un idiot… Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Tu me garde ou… Tu me jette ? _Demanda Harry, avec les joues rouges._

-JE TE GARDE !!!! Harry, il faut que je te le dise combien de fois ? T'es qu'un idiot, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et qu'en aucun cas je ne veux te perdre, tu comprends ?

-Oui… Oui, je comprends.

Harry qui s'était mit à pleurer, se blottit dans les bras de Drago.

-Mais en attendant, tu vas sortir de ce lit, allé prendre une douche et t'habiller !

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Avec joie.

_Et les voilà repartis pour un tour… _

_Harry alla dans la salle de bain suivit de près par un Drago qui avait hâte d'y être, d'ailleurs, une fois dedans, le blond sauta littéralement sur sa Némésis._

°On l'a fait hier soir mais monsieur à l'air de ne pas s'en suffire pour le moment… Puis, je ne pense pas que je vais m'en priver maintenant que je vais rester avec lui, même avec ce qu'il dit, ça peut s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre. Ne vaut mieux pas loupé une seule chance d'être dans ses bras… Aller, c'est repartit pour un tour !!°

_Une fois leurs galipettes dans la salle de bain terminées, ils s'habillèrent et montèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main pour déjeuner. Et pour une fois c'est Harry, avec le rouge aux joues qui alla à la table de Drago, qui baissait la tête pour que personne ne voie qu'il était aussi rouge que son petit ami. Certains furent étonnés, d'autre ne s'en mêlèrent pas, mais une personne, Hermione, savait qu'ils avaient franchit un nouveau cap. Elle savait que désormais, Harry n'avait plus rien à craindre, Drago l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait._

Maintenant, plus rien ne les sépareraient pour un long moment… Sauf peut-être la couleur de leur joues devant les autres…

Rouge, rouge et encore rouge…Fin !

16


End file.
